


The Contract Cover [FAN ART]

by Levinson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, M/M, What If - Cannon divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levinson/pseuds/Levinson
Summary: The only way Harry can get free of those who wish to use him is to agree to an already made betrothal contract created by Dorea Black-Potter.Will this simple thing change the course of Harry's predestined - at least by Dumbledore - future?Will he remain neutral or will he turn dark after he learns everything Dumbledore's done?Will there be a wedding in future for Rabastan and Harry?Can they have a chance of happiness or will the two Slytherins by nature at least, only presume to use one another?





	The Contract Cover [FAN ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Contract](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361419) by [DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan/pseuds/DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan). 



> I am loving this WIP.  
> It is a great story and I just wanted to do my little bit to say THANK YOU for this wonderful share.  
>   
> If you want to read a lovely take on a 'What if?' type of story, give this a go....  
>   
> Remember to THANK the AUTHOR and maybe leave a comment if you like the story...  
> Also, the cover is not 100% accurate, but as close to what I can while imagining reading the story....  
>   
> For those unsure, this is NOT THE ACTUAL STORY, just a **COVER**.  
> The link is here to click on to go to the actual story.... Next to the words: **Inspired by** is the underlined link.

[](http://www.freeimagehosting.net/commercial-photography/)

**Author's Note:**

> I own no rights to any of the images used or parts of them.  
> This cover is simply done for fun and love of the story as visual aid and easy cover for e-readers.
> 
> No money has been made from this.
> 
> All credit owned by the original owners of the images or parts there of.


End file.
